El lado explosivo de Jace
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Te quiero pero te odio Clar ha oído decir esa frase incontables veces, pero hasta ahora nunca había pensado que podía llegar a comprenderla tan bien. Desde el día que conoció a Jace navega por aguas turbulentas, incapaz de aclararse y descifrar qué siente. Entre toda la confusión, algo le parece evidente: Jace no es un chico adecuado para ella. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ayer me aburría un poco y decidí adaptar uno de los libros que más me han gustado a Cazadores de sombras, además creo que encaja muy bien con Jace y Clary y dije ¿porque no? Esto es una adaptación de El lado explosivo de Jude y por supuesto nada me pertenece, sencillamente decidí ver como quedaba.**

Los veranos me convertían en una idiota. Por eso me alegraba de que ese casi se hubiera acabado. Desde la pubertad, todos los años, desde mediados de junio a principios de septiembre, había dado por hecho que iba a conocer al equivalente en el mundo real del príncipe azul. Llamadme antigua, llamadme romántica empedernida, incluso podríais llamarme loca, pero tanto si era una cosa como la otra, el resultado final era el mismo: era una idiota. Hasta la fecha, no había encontrado un solo chico que le llegase siquiera a la suela de los zapatos al tal príncipe; aunque tampoco me sorprendía, ya que cada vez estaba más convencida de que los chicos eran una especie de grano en el culo.

Pero aquí, trabajándome el bronceado en la playa del lago Sapphire, a solo un par de semanas de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo, acababa de encontrar a un príncipe rojo pasión.

Había llegado con otro grupo de chicos que jugaban a pasarse un balón de fútbol americano, y ejemplares como ese confirmaban que alguna clase de mano divina había estado dirigiendo el universo, porque era imposible que existiera proceso de selección natural capaz de crear algo como él. Aquello tenía que ser obra de un dios.

Era alto, ancho de espaldas y tenía esos iris de contorno claro y pestañas negras con el poder de anular las mejores intenciones de cualquier chica. Vamos, que era justo mi tipo, para entendernos. Y el de cualquier mujer del hemisferio norte.

Ni siquiera mi granizado de frambuesa azul podía competir con él por mi atención. No sabía su nombre, ni si tenía novia, ni si quería tenerla, pero sí que me había metido en un problema.

Aunque no supe que el problema era tan grave hasta que dejó de regatear, placar y esprintar y se volvió hacia donde estaba yo.

La mirada fue infinitamente más larga que cualquier otra que hubiera intercambiado con un extraño, pero lo que me transmitió esa brevísima comunicación me llegó muy dentro y dejó que una parte de aquel desconocido se abriera camino hacia mi interior. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, un mero contacto visual con alguien anónimo me pedía que le prestara atención y lo siguiera.

Hasta el momento, nunca lo había hecho, pero la última vez que había desaprovechado uno de esos momentos había sido en un restaurante al que había ido con mi familia. El chico en cuestión dejó la pizza en la mesa, nos deseó buen provecho y, a continuación, justo cuando se iba, me guiñó un ojo.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, se me embotó la cabeza y sentí una profunda angustia al ver que se daba la vuelta y se iba, como si estuviéramos unidos por una cuerda. Había dejado pasar cuatro de aquellos huracanes anímicos, pero había hecho un pacto sumamente sagrado conmigo misma según el cual no volvería a echar a perder un quinto del mismo modo.

Nunca estaba segura de si quien se hallaba en el otro extremo de aquella mirada lo sentía con la misma intensidad que yo, así que cuando el príncipe rojo pasión dio media vuelta para placar a alguien contra la arena, supe que corría el riesgo de que pensara que yo era una de esas chicas expertas en el arte de cazar chicos guapos ocupados en sus propios asuntos. No me importaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar otro de esos momentos. La vida era corta y, durante gran parte de la mía, había sido una firme partidaria de aprovechar la ocasión cuando se presentaba.

Entonces volvió a detenerse, como si mis ojos lo hubieran clavado al suelo, y esta vez no se trató de un vistazo de pasada, sino de un parón de cinco segundos, en el que acabó con la misma mirada pasmada que yo. El chico había empezado a curvar los labios en una sonrisa cuando un balón lo alcanzó en un lado de la cara. Fue uno de esos momentos que se ven en las películas: un chico mira a una chica con los ojos abiertos como platos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea, y de pronto acaba con los cordones de un balón grabados en la frente.

-¡Deja de comértela con los ojos, Jace! -dijo el chico que se lo había lanzado—. Está demasiado buena, incluso para ti. Además, es probable que sepa leer, porque lleva un libro, así que es lo bastante lista para saber que debe evitar a tipos como tú.

Me puse las gafas al ver que el chico del encuentro afortunado salía corriendo detrás del bromista, que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, y volví a enfrascarme en el libro que tenía abierto delante de mí. Había visto la atracción en sus ojos; eso y más. Lo que tardara en acercarse dependía solo de la calma con que quisiera tomarse las cosas. Yo tenía todo el día.

Era lo que me decía para tranquilizarme, mientras él se echaba al otro chico al hombro, corría hacia el lago y le hacía ahogadillas hasta que su víctima se puso a chillar, muerto de la risa. Volví a repetírmelo cuando salieron del agua dando trompicones y regresó junto al grupo que jugaba al fútbol para continuar donde lo había dejado, como si tal cosa.

Intenté distraerme con el libro, pero, al darme cuenta de que había leído el mismo párrafo seis veces, me di por vencida. Todavía no había vuelto a mirarme, como si fuera invisible.

Una hora después estábamos en las mismas, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Si él no iba a venir detrás de mí y yo no tenía intención de ir detrás de él, no me quedaba más remedio que obligarlo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los chicos eran criaturas bastante simples, al menos en cuanto a instintos básicos — en cuestiones de mente, corazón y alma los entendía tanto como la termodinámica—, y puesto que instinto básico era una forma bonita de llamar a las hormonas fuera de control, decidí utilizar la superabundancia de testosterona en mi provecho.

Abrí la bolsa de la playa, saqué la botella de litro de agua y me incorporé, con movimientos lentos y calculados. O al menos sin parecer ridícula. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí mientras me recolocaba el biquini con disimulo, aunque sí los de otros. Buena señal, estaba haciéndolo bien; aunque si él no se enteraba la señal no era tan buena, ya que había puesto en marcha toda aquella pantomima para él.

Me quité el pasador de modo que la melena me cayera sobre la espalda y me la ahuequé, para rematar la jugada. Prácticamente me puse a maldecir entre dientes cuando eché otro vistazo. Nada_. _Pero ¿qué tiene una que hacer hoy en día para llamar la atención de un chico?

Volví junto a la mesa del merendero, donde la nueva incorporación a la familia, algo peluda, seguía sonriendo entre jadeos.

De hecho, era tan nueva que todavía tenía que encontrarle un nombre.

—Tú sí que eres un buen chico —dije, y me arrodillé junto a él, que descansaba a la sombra de la mesa—. Ya que sois del mismo género, aunque me llaman más los de tu especie en muchos aspectos, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo conseguir a ese chico? —le pregunté, poniéndole un poco más de agua en el cuenco mientras miraba cómo Jace atrapaba un balón en el aire. El tipo jugaba al mejor fútbol de playa que había tenido el placer de contemplar hasta el momento.

Mi amigo peludo me dedicó unos cuantos lametones en el brazo antes de darme un golpecito en la pierna con su hocico hú que hubiera querido interpretar aquel gesto como un empujoncito de ánimo, pero, cuando sus ojos perrunos se volvieron hacia Jace y su sonrisa perruna se ensanchó, me eché a reír.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé que el mundo es de las mujeres y todo eso, pero hay cosas para las que todavía soy un poco antigua —dije, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Como que es el chico quien tiene que acercarse a la chica. No vayas a chivarte ahora al movimiento feminista o ya puedes olvidarte del bistec de esta noche.

Le di unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza cuando confirmó su voto de silencio con un breve ladrido y luego regresé a mi toalla, observando subrepticiamente a Jace mientras lanzaba el balón a otro.

Si incorporarse, estirarse y reajustarse el bañador no funcionaba, y puesto que quedaba menos de una hora para la cena, tendría que recurrir a medidas más desesperadas y drásticas. Era tozuda y era idiota, y después de esperar durante tanto tiempo a que se acercara a mí, no iba a rendirme. La palabra rendición no existía en mi diccionario.

Me estiré en la toalla, boca abajo, y retorcí los brazos detrás de mí para desatar el lazo del biquini. En mi experiencia como chica de diecisiete años, siete de los cuales con pecho suficiente para precisar un sujetador, deshacer ese pequeño nudo en medio de la espalda tenía alrededor de un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de éxito de atraer a cualquier varón en un radio de cinco toallas de playa.

Era posible que Jace se encontrara entre la quinta y la sexta, pero era todo lo que me quedaba. El último truco que guardaba en la chistera.

Utilicé el vestido de reposacabezas y fingí concentrar toda mi atención en que no me quedaran las marcas del biquini, pero, al echar un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, no había ojos masculinos en cinco toallas a la redonda que no estuvieran dirigidos en mi dirección. Salvo los suyos. Incluso oí algunos silbidos lanzados por sus compañeros de juego, a los que hice oídos sordos, pero ni aun así se inmutó. Una amiga de mi antigua escuela me había dicho que si llegaba el día en que los objetivos masculinos en quienes habíamos puesto el ojo no acudían junto a nosotras en rebaño tras ese último intento desesperado, era el momento de avisar al Vaticano: solo quedaba pedir un milagro.

Que me pusieran con Roma, porque el milagro estaba obrándose ante mis ojos: el único chico que quería que se fijara en mí era el único que no lo hacía. Malditos fueran la providencia y los huracanes anímicos.

Le daría cinco minutos más antes de verme obligada a tragarme mi orgullo y mover ficha. Sabía que, si tenía que abordarlo yo, cabía la posibilidad de que me rechazara, pero no pensaba desaprovechar otra de aquellas oportunidades. _Carpe diem_, nena.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo que algo pasaba zumbando sobre mi cabeza, pero no le di demasiada importancia hasta que cierto cuerpo por el que había estado babeando lo atrapó justo antes de caer al suelo tras quedar suspendido en el aire con un estilo soberbio. O por lo menos antes de caer encima de mí.

No fue un aterrizaje demasiado duro, lo que me llevó a pensar que había sido intencionado, pero aun así me las arreglé para chillar como una niñita. Me até la parte superior del biquini mientras él se incorporaba como podía.

—Mi nombre es Jace Herondale, ya que veo que salivas como un perro rabioso por saberlo, y no me van las novias, ni las relaciones, ni las flores, ni las llamadas telefónicas un día sí y otro también. Si te mola el plan, creo que podríamos tener algo especial.

¿Y esa sensación de encuentro afortunado por el que había estado angustiándome buena parte de una preciosa tarde de verano? Menuda pérdida de tiempo. No había habido nada en el otro extremo de aquella intensa mirada salvo un oportunista… ejem, rollo de verano. Que Dios me ayudase, o realineaba mi radar masculino hacia chicos que no fueran penes andantes o acabaría metida a monja.

—Y yo te diría el mío si realmente quisiera algo de ti además de esperar que te fueras al cuerno —contesté, al tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me ponía boca arriba, después de asegurarme de que no asomaba nada en el frente.

Sin embargo, ya se debiera a mi forma de darme la vuelta o a la suya de dársela al asunto, su pierna se quedó pegada a mi cadera cuando me giraba y lo arrastré conmigo. Genial, lo tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, y a pesar de que echaba chispas por los ojos, sentí que el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me sonrió. En realidad se acercaba más a un gesto burlón, un gesto cargado de chulería. También resultaba un poquitín sexy, y más que podría haberlo sido si no hubiera decidido de antemano que no iba a caer en la trampa de aquel chico.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en ponerte en horizontal —dijo, mientras me recorría con la mirada hasta el ombligo—. Aunque en realidad no soy de esos a los que les va la postura del misionero.

Acababa de destruir lo que quedara de mis fantasías románticas sobre la galantería masculina y el amor a primera vista. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que era una romántica —uno de los muchos secretos que me guardaba para mí—, pero se trataba de un ideal especial, y un solo chico se había llevado el último pedacito al que me aferraba.

Intentar apartarlo fue como intentar mover un tanque. Me quité las gafas de sol para que pudiera ver mi mirada asesina.

—¿Lo dices porque para eso sería necesario que una mujer real, de carne y hueso, y no una imaginaria o de las que se inflan, quisiera acostarse contigo?

Se echó a reír, como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo.

—No, el suministro de chicas nunca supone un problema. Si son ellas las que llaman a mi puerta, ¿por qué voy a molestarme en hacer yo todo el trabajo?

El regusto amargo de mi boca podría deberse a que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Eres un cerdo —le espeté, y volví a empujarlo. Con más fuerza, tanta que le di un palmetazo en el pecho, pero fue como si lo hubiera acariciado una ráfaga de viento.

—Nunca he defendido lo contrario —contestó. Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición cuando volví a intentar quitármelo de encima—. También sabía que no dejarías de mirarme hasta que conocieras la cruda y dura realidad. Así que considérate avisada. Puede que no sea de los que estudian en la playa —añadió, mirando de reojo el libro que tenía abierto—, pero soy lo bastante listo para saber que las chicas como tú deberían mantenerse alejadas de los tipos como yo. Así que mantente alejada.

Mi mirada asesina había pasado a ser fulminante.

—Eso dejará de ser un problema en cuanto me sueltes —dije, y esperé a que se moviera. Lo hizo, aunque sin borrar aquella sonrisita burlona. Odiaba esas sonrisitas—. Y tú puedes considerarte avisado de que estás invadiendo una propiedad privada. —Agarré mi toalla rosa a modo de explicación cuando oí unos ladridos a mi espalda; sabía que ese chucho era mi alma gemela—. Y de que tengas cuidado con el perro. —Lo miré con desprecio cuando se incorporó y se quedó arrodillado a mi lado, todavía a horcajadas—. Ya puedes irte.

Aquello borró la sonrisilla de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. El gorro de color gris oscuro se le bajó un poco al arrugar la frente.

Además, ¿qué tipo de persona llevaba un gorro de punto en la playa con el calor que hacía? Los perturbados mentales de los que debía mantenerme alejada, ese tipo.

—Que te largues —insistí, despidiéndolo con la mano—. No voy a seguir desperdiciando los últimos y valiosos minutos de una preciosa tarde de verano contigo. Gracias por regalarme la vista, pero ya veo que no hay mucho más donde rascar. Ah, por cierto, tu culo no impresiona tanto de cerca como de lejos.

No llegué a poder reprocharme aquel último arrebato de incontinencia verbal, porque se quedó boquiabierto unos instantes.

Justo la reacción que había estado buscando.

—Las chicas habláis un idioma que no entenderé jamás, pero ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Si implica que te levantes y te apartes del sol y de mi vida lo que queda de eternidad, entonces estamos en la misma onda — contesté, y me deslicé por la toalla para que el sol volviera a darme en la cara mientras trataba de disimular que su rostro no era justo de lo que tratan los pensamientos sucios. De no ser por la larga cicatriz que le recorría el pómulo izquierdo en diagonal, podría haberse clasificado como pasmosamente perfecto.

Y pasmosamente alejado de mi tipo. Tuve que recordármelo. Y también convencerme de ello. Seguía mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido, como si intentara resolver el más enrevesado de los acertijos.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de pasmarote? —pregunté.

—A que todavía no he conocido a la chica que me dé con la puerta en las narices —contestó, mientras me estudiaba con una expresión nueva.

—Siento mucho echar por tierra tu exquisita desconsideración para con las mujeres, pero parece que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.

Me incorporé y metí el libro en la bolsa.

—¿De qué raza es el perro? —preguntó, de pronto. Su voz había abandonado los tonos graves.

Lo observé de reojo mientras recogía a toda prisa mis indispensables de playa, tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o no. Acababa de pasar de prácticamente montarme en la playa a una conversación informal.

—Es una mezcla de varias razas —contesté, con cierta precaución, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo para ver si se trataba de otra trampa.

—Entonces es un chucho.

—No —dije, y me volví hacia la bola de pelo que seguía enseñándole los dientes a Jace—. Es perfecto —añadí.

—Vaya, es el mejor intento que he oído hasta la fecha de que algo parezca menos cutre de lo que es en realidad —dijo, mientras hacía girar el balón sobre un dedo.

—No, es mi modo de ver las cosas por lo que realmente son — repliqué, convencida de que había sonado más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía—. Para que lo sepas, sus dueños anteriores golpearon, patearon, mataron de hambre y prendieron fuego a esa «mierda» antes de dejarla en la perrera por haber tenido el valor de devorar un sándwich de atún que nadie vigilaba. Hoy iban a sacrificar a esa «mierda» solo por haber tenido mala suerte en la vida y sacar la pajita más corta.

Jace se volvió hacia el perro.

—¿Es el primer día que lo tienes? —preguntó, y puso mala cara—. De entre todos los perros que podrías haber escogido, has elegido el más birrioso que he visto en mi vida.

—No iba a dejar que lo mataran solo porque un gusano lo haya dejado en ese estado, ¿no crees? —contesté, haciendo una mueca al pensar en lo que dirían mis padres—. Bueno, míralo. Los humanos lo han tratado de la peor forma posible y ahora mismo lo único en lo que piensa es en protegerme. ¿Cómo no iba a salvarlo?

—Porque es el perro más feo que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo

Jace—. Le falta de todo menos pelo, y no pienso acercarme, porque me temo que me arrancaría los huevos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ese olor apestoso viene de él. A no ser que…

Se inclinó sobre mí y me retiró el pelo hacia atrás al tiempo que pegaba su nariz a mi cuello. Mi reacción instantánea habría sido estremecerme. Ese chico sabía lo que se hacía, y que el mínimo roce de sus dedos sobre las zonas correctas de la piel o un aliento cálido y húmedo sobre el lugar correcto del cuello era prácticamente capaz de desbaratar incluso la más noble de las intenciones de una chica, pero reprimí el escalofrío. No iba a ser de las que se derretían en su presencia. El tipo no necesitaba que siguieran alimentando su ya de por sí desmesurado ego.

—No, por aquí solo huelo a dulzura e inocencia —susurró junto a mi cuello. Esbozó una sonrisita burlona, muy consciente de lo que hacía él y de lo que trataba de no hacer yo—. Te aconsejo que pases ese saco de pulgas por un tren de lavado de perros varias veces. —El perro empezó a ladrar al ver que se acercaba tanto a mí, y Jace se echó a reír, pero volvió a apartarse—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando llevaste a ese chucho a casa?

Esta vez hice una nueva mueca.

—Aaah, ya, a ver si lo adivino. No saben que su preciosa hija ha actuado a sus espaldas y ha metido en su vida a ese animal de pasado cuestionable.

La mueca se acentuó al oír cómo sonaba lo que yo esperaba poder edulcorar un poco.

—Y, ya que estoy en racha, déjame adivinar cuál será su reacción. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo—. Te dirán que no quieren saber nada de él y que lo devuelvas al sitio donde lo encontraste.

Solté un bufido.

—Seguramente —admití, mientras trataba de encontrar una réplica que convenciera a mis padres. Sabía que tenía a mi padre en el bote de antemano, pero mi madre era otra historia, y mi padre había aprendido hacía años que, en cuanto a la educación de sus hijos, más le valía viajar en el mismo bote que ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al perro, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas—. Porque no me pareces el tipo de chica que se rebela contra lo que dicen sus padres.

—No, no lo soy —contesté—. Pero hace poco hemos cambiado drásticamente de vida y no he sido capaz de renunciar a esto.

Llevaba adoptando y rehabilitando perros los últimos tres años.

No había empleado o voluntario de las perreras de los alrededores que no me conociera por nombre y apellidos. Puede que se tratara de la buena acción que más me llenaba, pero desde luego no era la única en la que me había implicado. En mi última escuela, había sido la presidenta del Grupo Verde, había supervisado la campaña de recogida de juguetes para niños necesitados durante tres años consecutivos, trabajaba de voluntaria todas las semanas dando clases particulares en horario extraescolar para niños de la escuela de enseñanza primaria del barrio y era la punta de lanza de un concurso de pasteles trimestral cuyas ganancias se destinaban a las familias de los militares de la zona cuyos seres queridos estaban destinados en el extranjero. Estaba a punto de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo y no sabía qué esperar, si es que podía esperar algo. ¿Habría grupos extraescolares dedicados a las actividades a las que estaba acostumbrada? Y, de ser así, ¿aceptarían sin más a una recién llegada de una escuela privada?

—¿«Cambio de vida»? ¿«Renunciar a esto»? —repitió—. De acuerdo, confieso que me ha picado la curiosidad cuando me has rechazado, pero ahora que sé que lo de adoptar perros es un vicio, me he enamorado perdidamente. —Me sonrió, y juro que sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es ese gran cambio de vida que tiene tan agobiada a una chica de preciosos ojos verdes?

Me volví a poner las gafas de sol, por principio. Si iba a arreglárselas para ser condescendiente con mis ojos, se quedaría con las ganas de verlos.

—Hemos vendido la casa en la que crecí y nos hemos mudado a la del lago —contesté, con toda la despreocupación que pude—, y donde vivimos ahora tienen las normas más absurdas y restrictivas que existen, por lo que, evidentemente, esos idiotas no permiten llevar a los perros sin correa, ¿vale?

—Me encendía solo de pensarlo, y no podía dejar de gesticular con las manos—. No tenemos caseta de perro, no puedo meterlo en casa porque mi padre es alérgico y, si intentas ponerle una correa a ese pobre animal, se transforma en el demonio de Tasmania. —El perro seguía vigilando a Jace con recelo

—. Es como si la idea de estar atado a algo lo pusiera fuera de sí.

—Conozco esa sensación —aseguró Jace, al tiempo que lo miraba con otros ojos. ¿Camaradería, quizá?

—Sí, sí —dije, alargando la mano hacia el granizado derretido—, ya me has lanzado el discursito ese de que no eres de los que se dejan atar por novias y cosas por el estilo, no hace falta que lo repitas.

Estaba acabando de darle el último y largo sorbo a mi granizado de frambuesa azul cuando vi que Jace me dirigía una mirada demasiado profunda para un chico de carácter superficial.

—Hay más cosas a las que estar atado que a una chica. De hecho, diría que estoy atado a casi todo menos a una mujer.

Vale, no esperaba un momento de vulnerabilidad de un chico para quien una buena primera cita seguramente incluía una visita al asiento trasero de su coche.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —pregunté, y dejé el vaso vacío en la arena.

—No, pero gracias por el interés —contestó, con la mirada perdida en el lago.

—¡Jace! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El chico se volvió hacia la persona que lo llamaba, un hombre de mediana edad al que, siendo benévola, podría considerársele corpulento y, siendo honesta, sumamente obeso, y lo saludó con la mano.

—Voy, tío Hodge.

—¿Ese es tu tío? —pregunté, mientras miraba al uno y al otro, incapaz de encontrar algún parecido entre ellos aparte del género.

Jace asintió con la cabeza.

—El tío Hodge.

—¿Y esos son tus primos?

Una vez más, repasé al puñado de chicos cuyas edades se comprendían entre las de niños de preescolar y estudiantes de instituto, y no encontré ningún rasgo común que pudiera emparentar a unos con otros. Jace volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Son todos de madres distintas? —pregunté, medio en broma.

Sentí su risa hasta en la punta de los pies.

—Puede que no vayas tan desencaminada.

Aceptando que el final estaba cerca, decidí cortar por lo sano.

—Bueno, ha sido un… —Busqué la palabra más adecuada, aunque no la encontré— «algo» conocerte, Jace —dije, y vi que mi elección le hacía ladear esa sonrisita suya—. Que te vaya bien.

—Lo mismo digo… —contestó, y acto seguido frunció el entrecejo y me miró como si esperara algo.

—Clary —le eché una mano, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Había pronunciado mi nombre en millones de ocasiones y maneras distintas, pero compartirlo con él me pareció algo extrañamente íntimo.

—Clary —repitió, como si saboreara la palabra en su boca.

Me dirigió una nueva sonrisa ladeada y echó a andar hacia el grupo de chicos, que estaban a punto de abandonar la playa.

—Por Dios, Clary —dije para mí, y me dejé caer en la toalla—, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Te has librado de un buen quebradero de cabeza.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz, mis ojos no conseguían apartarse de Jace, que se alejaba por la playa con paso tranquilo, haciendo girar el balón entre sus dedos. De pronto se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la sonrisita reapareció en cuanto vio que lo miraba.

—¡Bueno, Clary! —gritó, y se puso el balón bajo el brazo—, ¿hasta dónde quieres que llegue antes de darme tu número de teléfono?

Las premoniciones que hubiera tenido acerca de Jace y los consiguientes quebraderos de cabeza se desvanecieron en el aire al instante. Solo quería levantarme y ponerme a bailar de lo feliz y contenta que estaba. Sin embargo, en nombre de todas las mujeres, todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad, y no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—¿Dónde crees que queda el fin del mundo? —dije, mientras me incorporaba de lado.

Jace sacudió la cabeza y ahogó una risita.

—Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿eh, Clary?

—No, Jace —contesté. Me subí las gafas y me las coloqué en la cabeza—. Por mucho que ruegues, no hay nada que hacer.

Una mentira descarada, pero no hacía falta que él lo supiera.

—¡Jace! —gritó de nuevo el tío Hodge, esta vez con pinta de estar un poquitín cabreado—. ¡Te quiero aquí ya!

Jace se puso tenso y la sonrisa vaciló.

—¡Voy! —contestó, volviendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a mí a grandes zancadas. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿El número?

—No.

Estaba tan cerca de rendirme que, si me lo pedía otra vez, sabía que cedería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo quieres tendrás que esforzarte más, porque de momento la cosa ha sido bastante lamentable —dije, mientras una vocecita interior preguntaba qué narices estaba haciendo.

A primera vista, aquella clase de chicos reunía todo tipo de inconvenientes, pero había algo más, algo que había intuido en ese fugaz instante de vulnerabilidad que me había atrapado. Se inclinó tanto sobre mí que su nariz casi rozó la mía, y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto más tengo que esforzarme?

Inspiré hondo y recé para que no diera la impresión de que estaba hiperventilando cuando le respondiera.

—Utiliza la cabeza, ya que has dejado claro que no la usas para estudiar.

Esperó unos segundos, tal vez con la esperanza de que me retractara del rollo ese de hacerse de rogar. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo bueno —dijo al fin, mientras me volvía a colocar las gafas sobre la nariz—. Buenísimo.

—Si se te ocurre algo tan bueno —contesté, contenta de que mis ojos quedaran ocultos y Jace no pudiera ver que me hacían chiribitas

—, no solo te daré mi número, incluso dejaré que me invites a salir.

Sentí que empezaba a aflorar esa parte desinhibida de mí que intentaba reprimir con todas mis fuerzas. La parte de mí sobre cuya maldad, depravación, insensatez, etcétera, etcétera, intentaba convencerme, pero también la parte de mí que no me daba la sensación de nadar contracorriente cuando me enfrentaba a ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo?

Nunca había visto a un adolescente ponerse tan serio. Maldije para mis adentros, con ganas de soltar una sarta de improperios mientras Jace continuaba con la misma expresión. Estaba a punto de contestar que «nada», o de coger la toalla y la bolsa y largarme de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando lo pasas mal, ¿lo sabías? —Se echó a reír y volvió a hacer girar el balón—. Pues claro que quiero salir contigo y, aunque no me van mucho las citas, creo que puedo hacer una excepción con una chica que rescata alimañas —justo en ese momento se oyó un gruñido junto a la mesa del merendero—, lee física cuántica en la playa —podría haberlo corregido y decirle que hojeaba un libro de biología, no de física cuántica, ya que más me valía mejorar la nota media durante el curso que estaba a punto de empezar, aunque no creo que a él le hubiera interesado, o hubiera sabido apreciar la diferencia— y que sigue la costumbre europea, mi favorita, de tomar el sol en topless.

La sonrisa de Jace se acentuó y alzó la barbilla con un gesto de complicidad.

—Para alguien que prefiere lo del pecho al descubierto, no parece que te apliques la misma política —contesté, y recorrí con la vista la camiseta de manga larga que se le pegaba al torso a causa del sudor, o del agua, o de una combinación de ambos. Por lo visto, según él, un sol de justicia y estar a treinta y cinco grados no justificaban quitarse la ropa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Una obra de arte, una verdadera obra maestra, se esconde bajo esta camiseta. —Sacó músculo para demostrarlo. Aunque no necesitaba convencerme—. Esto no puede exhibirse en público gratis.

Por si no había ya unas tres docenas de banderas rojas izadas para indicarme la razón por la que debía mantenerme alejada del musculitos sonriente y envuelto de pies a cabeza en cinta con la palabra «precaución» escrita en mayúsculas, acababa de izarse una nueva. ¿Y qué hice?

Justo lo que sabía que no debía hacer.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta la entrada al Museo de Jace?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, igual que su mirada.

—Para las chicas como tú, de futuros brillantes —contestó, a la vez que hundía los dedos de los pies en la arena—, es cara. Demasiado cara.

Un nuevo atisbo de vulnerabilidad. No sabía si es que tenía un grave problema de cambios de humor o que en el fondo era un chico sensible que aporreaba las paredes para que lo dejaran salir. Con todo, me apetecía averiguarlo.

—¿Acabas de decirme involuntariamente que me mantenga alejada de ti?

—No —contestó, y me miró a los ojos—. Lo que acabo de decirte directamente es que escuches a tu instinto y lo que te grita ahora mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que mi instinto me dice ahora mismo?

—Te grita —me corrigió—. La experiencia.

Si Jace creía que la experiencia le había dado el manual de instrucciones de Clary Fray, no podía estar más equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vemos por ahí?

Jace sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Entonces nos vemos por ahí.

**Bien y esto es el primer capítulo, que os parece, ¿Sigo o no? Y ya que estamos se me ha ocurrido adaptar otra historia, sería la trilogía de Canciones para Paula por si alguien la ha leído, y incluiría Sizzy, Malec y Clace. También tengo pensado empezar un fic de basado en la mafia italiana y los personajes principales serían Isabelle y Simon, aunque habría por supuesto bastante Malec. Bien, opinad y ya veremos que hago. ¡Un beso a todos y todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste. Y he decidido que empezaré con esas historias que tenía planeadas, la adaptación de canciones para paula, y otra que se titula 'Si esta fuera mi última noche' relacionada con la mafia. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!**

Después de suplicar a los Darcy, para quienes solía hacer de canguro al otro lado del lago, que se quedaran con el cachorro una sola noche mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer con él, mi sensato hemisferio izquierdo por fin consiguió imponerse sobre mi alocado hemisferio derecho.

Jace Herondale no solo me traería problemas, sino que vendrían servidos con una tajada de peligro y bastantes lágrimas de postre. No me gustaba encasillar a la gente, pero sabía que el camino de Jace y el mío jamás se cruzarían salvo que uno de los dos cediera ante el otro.

Había trabajado muy duro durante mucho tiempo para permitir que el mío acabara en una vía muerta.

Abandoné Sunrise Drive y torcí hacia el camino de tierra y lleno de baches que conducía a la que había sido nuestra segunda residencia, y que ahora se había convertido en nuestro único hogar, mientras continuaban sumándose las razones por las que debía olvidar a Jace. Sabía por qué debía apartarme de él, y que no me equivocaba, pero había algo más dentro de mí a lo que le importaba un comino lo que supiera.

Algo que no se daba por vencido y que insistía en enviar a paseo a mi instinto. Algo que deseaba con fuerza que Jace Herondale formara parte de mi vida, sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias o el resultado. Tanto daba de qué se tratara, lo ansiaba.

Apagué el motor de mi pequeño Mazda fuera del garaje, ya que este estaba lleno hasta el techo de cajas y muebles de nuestra antigua casa, que era cerca de cuatro veces mayor que esta. En otros tiempos, mi familia nunca se había preocupado por el dinero, pero después de que el negocio de mi padre se hubiera venido abajo, los ahorros desaparecieron y cosas como segundas residencias y vacaciones en Europa se convirtieron en lujos del pasado. El trabajo de arquitecta de mi madre solo alcanzaba para cubrir lo básico y mantener a flote a una familia de tres miembros, y poco más. Aun así, aunque hubiésemos dispuesto del mismo dinero que antes, lo de mantenerse a flote a duras penas seguiría aplicándose a la familia Fray. Llevábamos cinco años viviendo por inercia.

Me puse la camisola encima del bañador para no tener que oír los infalibles y superimaginativos sermones de mi madre acerca de vender la leche antes de que alguien comprara la vaca, y subí los escalones desvencijados del porche delantero al trote.

—Hola, papá —lo saludé, al tiempo que abría la mosquitera.

Tras cinco años, ya no me hacía falta comprobar si mi padre estaba sentado en el viejo sillón azul. Antes de las siete de la tarde, siempre estaba allí, hipnotizado delante del televisor o ensimismado en un crucigrama. Después de las siete, se transformaba en un chef de categoría, y tenía tal mano para la cocina italiana que nadie hubiera dicho jamás que era noruego.

—Hola, mi pequeña Clarissa —canturreó en respuesta, como llevaba siéndolo desde hacía años.

Mi padre era un fan incondicional de los Beatles, para gran mortificación de mi madre. Ella era, si es que existía algo así, la anti- Beatles.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunté, solo por costumbre.

Hacía tiempo que los días de mi padre eran todos iguales. Lo único que variaba era el color de la camisa que se ponía y el tipo de salsa que preparaba para la cena.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonaron las primeras notas de la cancioncita del programa _Jeopardy! _y, como un reloj, mi padre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas, como si acabara de declararle la guerra.

—La cena estará lista en media hora —anunció, mientras se ataba el delantal con suma ceremonia.

—De acuerdo —dije, preguntándome por qué, después de tanto tiempo, todavía echaba de menos la relación que mi padre y yo habíamos tenido—. Voy a darme una ducha y bajo a poner la mesa.

Me lancé hacia la escalera en cuanto oí el repiqueteo de unos tacones aporreando la grava del camino, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Clarissa —La puerta del porche se abrió y entró un ineludible frente frío, también conocido como mi madre—, ¿adónde vas con esas pintas?

—Al circo —contesté.

La reina de hielo se volvió subpolar.

—Pues a juzgar por cómo vas vestida, o medio vestida, y teniendo en cuenta tu descendente nota media de los últimos años, diría que labrarte una carrera en el trapecio no es una idea descabellada.

Sus palabras ya ni siquiera conseguían hacerme daño, apenas dejaban una herida superficial.

—Me alegra saber que estoy a la altura de tus expectativas —contraataqué—. No te preocupes, ya te enviaré una postal cuando alcance el estrellato con el Cirque du Soleil.

Defensora a ultranza de decir la última palabra, di media vuelta y subí la escalera a toda prisa antes de que la cosa se pusiera tensa de verdad. Aunque lo único que hacía era posponer lo inevitable.

Retomaríamos la discusión donde la habíamos dejado en menos de media hora, cuando mi padre hiciera sonar el cencerro. Se iba a armar una buena en la cena.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, me apoyé contra esta y me obligué a respirar hondo. En realidad, aquellos ejercicios nunca lograban tranquilizarme como deberían, pero consiguieron que me apartara del abismo lo suficiente para poder pasar página, con la esperanza de no encontrarme a mi madre en la siguiente.

Soy muy consciente de que la mayoría de las adolescentes creen que sus madres las odian y que su único objetivo es hacerles la vida imposible. Lo que ocurre con la mía es que ella lo hace de verdad. Odiarme, me refiero, y desear que mi vida acabe algún día tan arruinada como yo he arruinado la suya.

Ella no siempre ha sido así, es decir, la personificación de una mujer de carrera, seca, castradora y odia-hijas. En realidad, el día que mi padre se convirtió en medio monje de clausura con ciertos problemas graves, perdí a la mujer que solía dejarme notitas en la servilleta, dentro de la fiambrera, firmadas con un « Te quiero, Mamá».

Esa persona no iba a volver, pero yo seguía deseando que lo hiciera cada vez que deslizaba la bandeja en la cola de la cafetería y cogía un puñado de servilletas.

Hay gente que tiene gallos. Otros, despertadores. Yo tengo a los Beatles.

Mi padre era tan puntual como predecible, y el «Come Together» de esa mañana sonaba a todo volumen, lo que significaba que eran las siete. Para una adolescente de vacaciones, los Beatles eran tan bien recibidos como una alarma de incendios disparándose junto a tu oreja en plena madrugada.

Salí de la cama con un gruñido y me puse el primer par de sandalias iguales que encontré. Me di un toque de cacao en los labios, me pasé los dedos por el pelo, y ya estaba lista para empezar el día.

El invento de los pantalones de yoga y su combinación con una camiseta de tirantes encabezaban mi lista de los diez descubrimientos cruciales de mi vida. El conjunto elástico hacía las veces de pijama, ropa de deporte, ropa de estar por casa y el equipamiento perfecto para una mañana en la escuela de danza.

Podía pasar sin un montón de cosas —champú, regaliz, esmalte rojo para las uñas de los pies, dormir…, incluso los chicos— antes de renunciar a bailar. Al ballet, en concreto, aunque no de manera exclusiva. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para bailar, lo que fuera —break, hip-hop, valses, tangos, piruetas—, desde que tenía tres años.

Cuando se anunció que íbamos a simplificar nuestras vidas —es decir, a hacer recortes por todas partes porque nos quedábamos sin

dinero—, solo pedí una cosa.

En realidad, más bien la exigí.

Que pudiera continuar asistiendo a las clases de la Academia de

Baile de Madame Fontaine y que no las cancelaran por culpa de la falta de fondos. Es la razón principal por la que decidí trabajar en verano en una de las cafeterías que había junto al lago. No iba a permitir que el dinero, o la falta de este, me impidiera cumplir mis sueños. Puesto que la casa del lago solo se encontraba a tres cuartos de hora en coche de la anterior, había podido continuar con las clases de baile todo el verano. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que me habían sucedido en la vida.

No me importaba no volver a vestir ropa de marca y comprármela los días de oferta en tiendas de segunda mano, ni cambiar el coche por el transporte público, ni si teníamos un techo bajo el que cobijarnos. No podía dejar de bailar.

Era lo único que me mantenía a flote cuando creía que me ahogaba. Lo único que me ayudaba a superar los días más sombríos. Lo único que todavía parecía que me recibía con los brazos abiertos y afecto mutuo. Lo único que no había cambiado en mi vida.

Me eché las puntas sobre un hombro y el bolso sobre el otro, y abrí un resquicio la puerta del dormitorio. La cabaña era una vivienda vieja y destartalada, con mucha personalidad, como la habían descrito mis padres cuando la compraron diez años atrás, una forma agradable de decir que era una choza que se tenía en pie de milagro. Sin embargo, hacía dos veranos que había aprendido a engrasar las bisagras y a aplicar la presión justa en el picaporte para que aquella puerta de cincuenta años se abriera sin hacer ruido.

Tras el estribillo de «Come Together», esperé, atenta al repiqueteo de los tacones de mi madre o su trío de suspiros, y a continuación me di luz verde.

O bien mi madre estaba de camino al trabajo o ya había llegado, por lo que no había peligro a la vista. Después de la última cena, bueno, en realidad después de los últimos cinco años de cenas, evitar a mi madre era una de mis prioridades, la siguiente después de bailar.

Bajaba la escalera dando brincos cuando me asaltó una imagen.

Una imagen que intenté borrar. Una imagen contra la que mis mejores intenciones no habían podido hacer nada.

Jace Herondale, agachado en la arena, a apenas un milímetro de mí, mirándome como si conociera hasta el último y oscuro secreto que guardaba, imperturbable. Jace Herondale, bronceado tras un verano al sol, con sus cristalinos ojos azules y una camiseta que le marcaba unos músculos…

Tropecé en el penúltimo escalón, y estoy segura de que, de no haber sido por todos los años que llevaba bailando, me habría dado de bruces contra el viejo suelo de madera.

Recuperé el equilibrio, me aseguré de que las zapatillas, el bolso y el orgullo seguían intactos, y me obligué a hacerme el juramento sagrado de que nunca jamás volvería a fantasear, pensar, reflexionar o desear a Jace Herondale.

No necesitaba una declaración jurada de las innumerables chicas a las que probablemente había engatusado y dejado en la estacada para saber que, en el peor de los casos, Jace era el camino directo a un embarazo no deseado, o a un corazón roto en el mejor de ellos.

—Hasta luego, papá —dije, al tiempo que cogía una manzana del frutero—. Me voy a clase de danza. Volveré antes de la cena.

Saqué una botella de agua de la nevera y dos segundos después había salido de casa. No importaba el tiempo que me quedara, mi padre nunca respondía. Ni siquiera asentía con la cabeza para hacerme saber que me había oído. Podría haber pasado por un maniquí, sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana.

Ya podía estar liándome con media población mundial en la encimera de la cocina, que a él no le habría importado. O no se habría enterado.

Me recordé que darle vueltas a lo castigada que estaba mi familia no llevaba a ningún sitio y redirigí mis pensamientos hacia otra cosa, lo que fuera que no estuviera relacionado con los Fray.

¿Y adónde me llevaron mis pensamientos?

A Jace Herondale.

Había entrado en una especie de bucle morboso y autodestructivo.

Me dirigía al Mazda cuando algo me llamó la atención. Algo que destacaba por el modo en que reflejaba la luz de la mañana. Algo que no estaba ahí el día anterior.

Un rectángulo de malla metálica alrededor de una casa en miniatura, dos cuencos de plástico y una cuerda anudada en su interior. Una caseta de perro.

La solución a uno de los infinitos problemas que infestaban mi vida.

La respuesta a una muda plegaria.

Me dirigí a la playa a grandes zancadas, mordiéndome el labio para contener unas lágrimas imaginarias, y vi que debajo del lazo rojo atado en el candado de la puerta colgaba una nota doblada.

Supongo que para el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las adolescentes, que te regalaran una caseta de perro era justo la opción anterior a tener un día de perros la noche del baile de fin de curso, pero para mí —que jamás encajaría en el molde de lo que se consideraba normal por mucho que me pasara la vida intentándolo— era como encontrar al ídolo hollywoodiense del momento envuelto para regalo debajo del árbol de Navidad, con una tarjeta que dijera: «Bon appétit».

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, igual que las colegialas ante las que ponía los ojos en blanco, y arranqué la nota del lazo sin importarme quién había construido la caseta. Aquello significaba que mi pequeño y recién adquirido chucho podría quedarse conmigo hasta que lo hubiera rehabilitado para que lo adoptara otra familia.

La sonrisa, que amenazaba con quedarse para siempre, se desvaneció en cuanto la leí.

_Bueno. ¿Qué hay de esa cita?_

Estaba firmada con una simple «J», pero no necesitaba una puntuación perfecta o las tres letras siguientes para saber quién la había dejado. Justo el hombre en el que debía, aunque no podía, dejar de pensar.

Justo el hombre al que no me convenía volver a ver. Justo el hombre al que quería ver en ese preciso instante. Si mi historial de relaciones fracasadas no lo había dejado suficientemente claro, aquello lo haría. Iba a acabar convirtiéndome en una vieja y mala pécora.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no vi señal de un hombre cuyo rostro, cuerpo y sonrisita burlona eludían a los dioses.

Me enfadé conmigo misma por sentirme desilusionada.

Convencida de que un tipo como Jace sabía exactamente lo que hacía y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, sonreí una vez más al contemplar la caseta y regresé corriendo junto al Mazda. Los espejos de pared y los suelos de madera me esperaban, y estaba decidida: la danza iba antes que los chicos.

Tal vez con la excepción de uno.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras encerraba bajo llave a mi irresponsable gemela mala, arranqué el motor y puse la música a todo volumen, hasta que los altavoces sonaran como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Aun así, no conseguí apartar a Jace Herondale de mis pensamientos.

Resbalé. Me caí de culo con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire.

La última vez que me había pasado tenía doce años y era el segundo día que me ponía las puntas.

Me sacaba de quicio que la caída hubiera interrumpido mis clases. Aún más que Becky Sanderson, que llevaba fanfarroneando con que ella era la candidata más idónea para la Escuela Juilliard desde que íbamos a primaria, hubiera disfrutado de un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo. Pero lo que me cabreó todavía más fue el moretón del tamaño de Cape Cod que luciría en el trasero hasta las vacaciones de Navidad por haber estado pensando en cierta persona en la que, sin lugar a dudas, no tendría que haber estado pensando.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero Jace había soltado una granada en mi vida que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba acabando con todo lo que para mí era sagrado.

Sentí un deseo irreprimible de maldecir al Creador por no añadir al molde femenino un botón de borrado-barra-eliminación para los hombres, pero era demasiado supersticiosa. Estaba convencida de que insultar al divino era un acto que te enviaba derechita al infierno. Y no al del otro mundo, hogar de Satán y demás demonios. Al infierno en la tierra.

Reconozcámoslo, ya estaba tan cerca que debía portarme como una santa cada segundo del día.

Apagué el motor en el camino de entrada y dejé caer la cabeza sobre el volante, mientras trataba de dar con una ecuación viable para viajar en el tiempo y así poder saltarme un año entero de mi vida.

Y como los perros son las criaturas más sensibles sobre la faz de la tierra, una lengua caliente y húmeda me lamió la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un entero adolescente, Rambo? — pregunté, rascándolo detrás de las orejas.

Lanzó un pequeño ladrido y esbozó una sonrisa perruna por respuesta. Mi último proyecto bestial, el doble sentido es intencionado, se había ganado su nombre la noche anterior en casa de los Darcy. Al parecer emitían una maratón de _Rambo _y, cada vez que el señor

Darcy intentaba apagar el televisor, el cachorro casi se le echaba al cuello, así que la había dejado encendida y, por la mañana, el «mil leches castrado» que tenía programada una eutanasia el mismo día que lo había adoptado tenía un nombre nuevo.

—De acuerdo, chico —dije, y arrugué el entrecejo al volverme hacia la casa de la playa—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cogí en brazos los nueve kilos que pesaba Rambo y me fui derecha a la caseta como si se tratara de territorio seguro. Como si fuera a poder quedármelo si demostraba que podía contenerlo.

—Esta es tu nueva casa, Rambo —susurré, tratando de que entrara—. Sé buen chico y no escarbes, ladres ni hagas trizas tu casita, ¿vale?

Empezó a inspeccionarla de inmediato y gruñó en los rincones en que supuse que cierto par de manos habían pasado un buen rato apretando tuercas y tornillos.

—Jace no te cae demasiado bien, ¿eh? —dije. Me arrodillé junto a la puerta de la caseta—. ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente porque lo perros tienen una gran intuición.

La voz que oí detrás de mí y su proximidad a mi cuello me sobresaltaron de tal manera que caí hacia atrás, de culo. Por un gran total de dos veces el mismo día. A ese paso, más que _El lago de los_ _cisnes_, protagonizaría _El lago de los patos_.

—Maldita sea, Jace —solté, y Rambo se puso a aullar como un poseso—. Existen unas bonitas palabras de pocas sílabas llamadas saludos que se inventaron para que una persona —Lo señalé— pueda avisar a otra antes de…

—¿Que se caiga de culo? —acabó la frase por mí, al tiempo que me dirigía la misma sonrisa que había sido mi perdición el día anterior y que, según demostraba el vuelco que acababa de darme el estómago, también lo sería ese.

—Asustarla —terminé yo, a punto de levantarme cuando me cogió de las manos y tiró de mí para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Me dije que el calor, el fuego que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me tocó, se debía única y exclusivamente al bochorno infernal que hacía ese día.

Ni con la voz más autoritaria resulté demasiado convincente.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. Le brillaron los ojos. Jace sabía muy bien qué me provocaba su contacto. Y odiaba que lo supiera.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó, y me soltó las manos.

—Querrás decir que sientes que me haya caído de culo por tu culpa, ¿no? —repliqué, con una sonrisita burlona, deseando que no me mirara como si pudiera ver todo lo que ocurría en ciertas partes innombrables.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siento todos los crímenes pasados, presentes y futuros que cometa en tu presencia.

A mi espalda oí que Rambo bebía a lametazos el agua del cuenco.

—Bromas aparte, gracias —dije—. Es muy probable que esto sea lo más bonito que alguien haya hecho por mí.

Se me quedó mirando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es nada.

—Sí, sí que lo es —insistí. No iba a permitir que le restara importancia—. Aunque siento curiosidad por saber cómo has conseguido construirla sin que nadie te oyera ni te viera.

—Ayuda que sea un hacha haciendo vallas —contestó, dirigiéndome una sonrisa ladeada—, y también que viva aquí al lado

—añadió. Señaló la cabaña vecina con la barbilla, enarcó una ceja y esperó.

—¿Fue tu familia la que le compró la casa a los Chadwick en otoño? —pregunté, mirando la cabaña de tejado a dos aguas de al lado. Yo creía que seguía vacía.

—Sí, la mismita.

—¿Eres mi vecino?

El sueño americano de cualquier chica adolescente era tener de vecino a alguien como Jace, así que ¿por qué me sentía como si acabara de tragarme un ladrillo?

—No —contestó. Se pasó la mano por la boca, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. Tú eres mi vecina.

—En fin —dije, con un suspiro—, el vecindario ya no es lo que era.

Asintió una vez, con la cabeza. Ese día, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como el del cielo cuando estaba despejado.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras acompañadas por esa mirada, interpretadas por esos ojos, pronunciadas por ese hombre.

Tuve suerte de que no se me doblaran las rodillas bajo el peso de semejante conmoción.

—Entonces… —Jace me miró fijamente—, vecina, ¿qué tal te suena el viernes por la noche?

—Me suena a viernes por la noche —respondí, con cierta insolencia, agradeciendo que la parte fuerte y poco impresionable de mí empezara a recobrar la compostura. Ningún hombre, por mucho que se encontrara un peldaño por debajo de la divinidad, me convertiría en una loca enferma de amor que va suspirando por los rincones mientras agita las pestañas.

—Flojo, Clary —dijo, y chascó la lengua—. Tendremos que trabajar la velocidad y la agudeza de tus réplicas si vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos. A la gente le cuesta seguirme.

—Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo —repuse. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la caseta—. No pasaremos el tiempo juntos.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido entrar en razón y mantener las distancias? —dijo, en voz más baja.

—¿Clary, entrar en razón? —Una voz capaz de imprimir tanto frío a unas palabras bajo aquel calor de justicia exigía cierto nivel de destreza y disciplina—. Eso es tan probable como que a mí me concedan tres días de vacaciones en lo que queda de década.

Juro que si hubiera sido un perro se me habría erizado el pelo o habría escondido el rabo entre las patas. Con mi madre, nunca sabía si replicar o acobardarme y exponer la yugular.

—No sé qué decirle, señora —contestó Jude, y me rodeó para acercarse a mi madre, que se cernía sobre mí—. Clary parece de las listas. De las que tienen la cabeza bien amueblada.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua tres veces.

—La adulación no se considera una virtud, jovencito. Sobre todo cuando, en esta etapa de la vida, los jóvenes la utilizan con la esperanza de abrirse camino hasta las bragas de una jovencita.

—Mamá —musité entre dientes, a la vez que me volvía hacia ella.

—¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Lucy? —preguntó, mientras lo repasaba de pies a cabeza como si fuera igual de corriente, y bastante menos útil, que unos tejanos elásticos.

—Jace.

Cuando se comportaba de aquella manera, mis respuestas no contenían más de una palabra.

—Y digo yo que Jace —insistió ella, como si le hincara los dientes a una rodaja de limón— tendrá apellido.

—Herondale —intervino él, y le tendió una mano, ante la que ella frunció el entrecejo, como si se tratara de una viga maestra mal colocada en uno de sus proyectos.

—Herondale —repitió, aunque, por el modo en que lo pronunció, parecía que se tratara de un maníaco sexual—. Ya, claro.

Increíble. Mi madre debía de ser la primera mujer que había mirado a Jace a la cara sin sentir que algo le daba un vuelco en su interior. Incluso un tío, un tío hetero, habría quedado más impresionado por Jace que ella.

—Otro perro. —Suspiró—. ¿Cuántos van ya con este? Con el quinto perdí la cuenta. —Examinó la caseta y todo lo que había dentro y a su alrededor como si tuviera que salir en el próximo tren que abandonara la ciudad—. Para que luego digan que los deseos se cumplen. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes salvar el mundo yendo de un alma en pena a otra? —dijo. El tono duro y seco había abandonado su voz, y lo único que quedaba era la tristeza que la definía.

No contesté hasta que se encontró a medio camino de la puerta de casa, a una distancia a la que ya no podía oírme.

—Cuando no queden más almas en pena que salvar.

—Parece una gran mujer —dijo Jace, detrás de mí. Su sonrisa era tan intensa que podía sentirla dibujada en su rostro.

—No tienes ni idea. —Me volví hacia él deseando no tener la sensación de precipitarme por un abismo cada vez que lo miraba—.

Así que crees que soy lista, ¿eh?

—Solo porque has decidido mantenerte alejada de mí.

Después de echar un vistazo a la caseta e imaginar el tiempo, el dinero y la cautelosa planificación que debía haber exigido su construcción sin que nadie se hubiera percatado, no necesitaba conocer hasta el último detalle de Jace Herondale. O sea, ¿quién construye una caseta de un día para el otro? ¿En apenas unas horas?

Alguien con un gran corazón bajo capas de músculo y chulería.

—¿Quién dice que haya decidido mantenerme alejada?

—Tú —contestó, al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los gastados vaqueros grises.

—No, no es cierto —dije—, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, me reservo el derecho de cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

—En ese caso, me reservo el derecho de retractarme de mi comentario anterior.

—Haces muchos. ¿De qué comentario estaríamos hablando en concreto? —pregunté.

Alargó la mano y acarició los lazos de las puntas, que llevaba colgadas al hombro, como si fueran a romperse si no iba con cuidado.

—Del de la chica lista.

Puede que estuviera a punto de añadir algo más, o de hacer algo más, pero nunca lo sabríamos, porque en ese momento «Eight

Days a Week», de los Beatles, empezó a atronar por las ventanas. La cena estaría lista en media hora.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Acarició los lazos rosa por última vez, con mayor delicadeza de la que parecían capaces unas manos como las suyas, y le echó un vistazo a la cabaña.

—Puede.

—¿Puede? —repetí—. Eres un adolescente, y uno de tamaño sobrenatural, además. Deberías estar hambriento a todas horas.

Jace se quedó callado unos instantes; el conflicto interno era tal que se le acentuaron las arrugas.

—Vamos —insistí. Lo tomé de la mano y le di un tirón—. Mi padre es el mejor cocinero del mundo, y ya conoces a mi madre. No me hagas entrar sola ahí dentro.

Volvió la vista hacia mí y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, absolutamente, completamente, plenamente. —

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré—. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Haz que pare —dijo, y se tapó las orejas con las manos.

—Vamos, Dramasaurus Rex.

Me despedí con la mano de Rambo, que estaba feliz como una perdiz mientras roía su hueso, y acompañé a Jace hasta los escalones de piedra.

—Otro triste intento de hacer gracia, Clare, flojo, flojo —dijo, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos—. Muy flojo.

—Perdóname, oh, loado dios de la comedia.

Me dio un golpecito con el codo cuando subíamos la escalera y me dirigió esa sonrisa traviesa con la que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

—Me alegra ver que no te importa admitir que soy un dios.

—Dios mío —suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo que yo decía —insistió, con total naturalidad—. Así es como deberías dirigirte a mí.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y abrí la mosquitera de un empujón. Lo inevitable tendría que esperar.

Las cenas en casa de los Larson se encontraban al final de mi lista de prioridades, sobre todo en vista de que las últimas habían estado amenizadas por el silencio y más silencio. Salvo que cuenten las miradas ceñudas que mi madre nos dirigía a mi padre y a mí de forma alternativa como si se trataran de pelotas de ping-pong. Sin embargo, sentarse a la mesa para compartir una cena familiar con

Jace, alguien de quien apenas sabía nada salvo que me tenía peligrosamente cautivada y que, por lo menos a primera vista, era un chico con el que ningún padre en su sano juicio querría que su hija adolescente se relacionara… Estaba bastante convencida de que aquella cena tenía todos los números de acabar siendo épica.

Una épica calamidad.

—No sé qué es, pero huele que te cagas —comentó Jace, dirigiéndose a mí, después de olisquear el aire, impregnado del aroma del vino y los champiñones.

No fui la única que oyó sus palabras, como dejaron claro las miradas asesinas que mis padres le lanzaron, tras volver la cabeza de inmediato hacia él.

En un par de directos consecutivos, mi madre enarcó las cejas y frunció los labios al mismo tiempo. Mi padre sonrió. Lo de siempre: mientras mi madre veía la parte negativa de todo, mi padre veía la positiva. O por lo menos era lo que solía hacer, y continuaba haciendo, de siete a nueve de la noche.

Jace decidió dirigirse primero a mi madre.

—Disculpe el lenguaje, señora. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Me crié en una casa donde las palabrotas eran como una segunda lengua. Me sale de manera tan natural que ni me doy cuenta, pero le prometo que intentaré comportarme mientras esté en su casa.

Mi madre se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos.

—Siempre he creído que los juramentos son un triste sustituto de la inteligencia.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Incluso para mi madre, aquello era pasar a un nuevo nivel de crueldad.

Jace ni siquiera se inmutó.

—En mi caso, debo darle la razón. Mis notas siempre han sido de las de pesadilla de los padres.

—¿Y he de deducir por tu sonrisita que te enorgulleces de ello?

Y ahora, para acompañar a mi boca, que me llegaba hasta el suelo, deseé arrastrarme hasta un agujero y esconderme. Tanto daba lo que se ocultara bajo las capas que conformaban a una persona como Jace, no había secreto, crimen u ofensa que mereciera ese grado de desconsideración.

Lo miré y vi que estaba igual de tranquilo que si estuviera en yoga, en plena meditación.

—No, señora —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No, que estás o que no estás orgulloso?

Jace la miró a los ojos y respondió:

—No, que hay pocas cosas en mi vida de las que me siento orgulloso.


End file.
